Twilight
by Dark Queen is what i'm called
Summary: Bella is a mutant with a twin sister. co-author Little Angel of Love.
1. Chapter 1

Bella:

I took my last deep breath of Phoenix before I entered the car with my mother. She drove me to the airport.I told my mom that I could have sent my stuff to Forks and that I could grow wings and fly knowing Renee she insisted that I take a plane so that I seem more human to Charlie.I honestly believe that Charlie is more cool with me being a mutant that Renee is.

Okay, so first I should explain that I am a I was in my mom's belly the doctor said that me and my sister would probaly doctor said that my mom could go somewhere that would make us mutants so we could mom told my dad this and decited to go with that sence me and my sister have been mutants.

My mother said her final goodbye to me just before I had to bored the plan.I read a book on the the plan landed I had finished the I got off the plan I was greeted by Charlie.

"Hey said that she couldn't make it,but she left you a gift."Charlie said.

Luna is my parents named her after the doctor that delivered name suits her because of her personality and pretty much every thing about both look are few differences, like her hair is black and mine is both have pale skin.I tend to be preppy and she is both love music and likes both like movies but she likes more action and supernatural,but I like romantic and sad have tattoos but our matching ones represent our has a couple of piercings like her bellybutton,left eyebrow,right side of her nose,her entire helix has studs,and her may be minors but being mutants means that we can do everything that adults can.

"Thats okay dad.I wonder what she got me."Luna and me can buy whatever we want and not pay a pennie.

"You'll see it when we get to the house."If Charlie knew what it was then I knew I could get hints from him.

"So will you give me hints?"

"Sure but I won't come straight out with it."

it big?"

Charlie thought about it and said"In a way yes in another no."

"What color is it?"

"Black"

"Is it cool?"

Charlie chuckled before saying "Yes it is".

By now we had gotten my bags and was now in his police car."Does it have a name?"

Charlie laughed and said"no,but you could name it."

"Is it a puppy or kitten?"

"That sounds like Luna but no it is not an animal."

"Can it move?"

"Yes and very fast"

"Is it a motorcycle?"

"No,but can we stop now?Where almost at the house."

"Fine."

He chuckled at the tone of my voice probably because it reminded him of when me and Luna had to do things that we didn't want to do.

When me and Luna were kids I lived with Renee and Luna with was a good arrangement the only problem was when me and Luna missed each other too much and being twins we could feel each other's emotions and hear each others thoughts.

When we arrived at the house I saw a black Porsche with a big red bow on the jaw dropped."Is that what Luna got me?"I asked in awe.

"Yep"was all Charlie had to say.I jumped out of the car and ran to the walked over to me and pulled off the bow and gave me the key and an envelope."She wanted you to read this."

"Okay dad"I said before he took my bags inside.I opened the door and noticed that it goes up instead of the side which totally said Luna.I got inside the car and closed the door.I opened the envelope and read the paper inside:

_B_

_When I saw this car I thought of you.I knew it would be the perfect present for you.I know you don't like being seen in the nicest of cars so I got the windows tinted the darkest they can be.I also redecorated your room and screams you so I think you'll like it.I promise that I'll do my best to try to visit you on my days off.I miss you tuns and love you more._

_ L_

_ P.S. Stay away from Charlie's cooking_

I laughed at the last part.I let myself cry for a few minutes and went into the house."You miss her don't you?"asked Charlie.

"More than I can 's for dinner?"I asked rubbing my stomach.

"I just ordered some pizza.I got you an extra large okay?"

"Sounds great."

1 hour later

"That was great"I said felling full.

"I agree,but I'm glad I ate first"Charlie said

"sorry,I was really hungry"

"That's lease you don't eat as messy as Luna"Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Your right I do have better table manners than her."we both laughed.

I cleaned up the table and washed the went to watch some t.v.."I think I'm gonna get ready and go to bed."I said when I finished the dishes.

"Okay,well night Bells."

"Night dad"I said as I went up the stairs to my Luna said she redecorated my room she wasn't had different rooms when we were were both baby blue but now her's was black and red with a white tree painted on the wall with a red raven and mines was red and purple with a similar decoration but instead of a raven there were pink cherry blossoms.

Luna is a great artist always has been and probably always will also includes rooms had double beds (hers with a black set and mines red),her room with a beanbag chair,desk,with a regular chair,and a mirror all black of stuff was either red or purple(the only thing that wasn't was the desk and that was just unpainted wood).Luna always knew what I liked.

I had already unpacked my stuff earlier so I just had to grab my pj's and a towel.I walked into my and Luna's towels were black,red,and had plenty of shampoos and body wash all different liked smelling different each day.I picked the pomegranate shampoo and black raspberry vanilla body wash.

When I came out of the shower I felt refreshed.I changed into my pj's(black tank top and black cotton pants) and combed my hair then walked into my room.I set my alarm clock for 6:00am and opened my closet(it had mirror doors) and looked at the outfit Luna picked for always knew what I would love.I closed the closet and walked to my bed.

Before I got in bed I noticed that the window curtain was open.I walked to the window and looked at the moon.I instantly missed Luna,so I closed the curtain and got in bed and dreamed about Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward:

It was around the time chief Swan was so post to pick up his daughter was to come to Forks today and go to school problem was that Alice could only see certain things about the girl."Why can't we go see her already?"Alice whined.

"Because we don't want to draw attention to our selfs."Carlisle said calmly.

"I wonder if I can sense her emotions or if Edward can read her mind."said Jasper.

"Alice do you think that you can look for when the chief gets home and then we could send Jasper to see if he can feel her emotions."I said.

"You know thats not a bad idea."Carlisle said with a smile.

"I'm good with that,but I don't think Alice should come."Jasper said kinda pouted but nodded her sat on the couch and tilted her head 's head shot up and she said "They just got home."

Jasper kissed her cheek and said is good-byes and he was off to the Swan's.

Jasper:

The closer I got to the Swan's house,I heard the sound of a girl I reached the house I was hidden by the trees of the forest.I saw the chief's car and a black Porsche,which is were the crying was coming from.I couldn't feel the girl's emotions so I was sure it was Isabella inside the house was the sound of someone on the phone.I waited a few minutes to make sure she was done I saw the car door open up,I ran back to the house.

Edward:

When Jasper came back he was blocking his thoughts from me."I can't feel her emotions"Jasper said.

"What did you see Jasper?"asked Carlisle.

"She was in a Porsche,but like I said I couldn't feel her emotions."

"What was she doing?"I asked

"She looked like she was crying."

"Why would she cry?"

"Come to think of it I think she was holding a piece of paper,so she might have read something that made her cry."Jasper said while remembering what he saw.

"I wonder if she was crying from joy or sadness"Alice said with curiosity.

"You may have a point Alice"Carlisle said with a smile.

Alice smiled before she gasped and tilted her was having a vision of me in a tree watching something in one of the windows of chief Swan's house."I think Edward should go around midnight to see if he can read Isabella's mind"Alice and Carlisle agreed.

I nodded my head in agreement and said "I think I'll go hunting before though, just to be safe."

"Of better go now before it gets to late."Carlisle said.I said my goodbyes and left.

Midnight

I finished hunting and was nearing the Swan's I was around 20 feet away I smelled the sweetest thing in the smell got stronger the closer I got to the house.I climbed up the tree I saw in Alice's vision.I looked in the window.I could see what looked like a body under some covers on a bed.I opened the window and closed it when I got in the room.I walked over to the hair was spread across the pillow like waves,her face looked like an angel's,and when I looked at her body my jeans I took a breath, the sweet smell was almost sour, tainted was then that I remembered what I came here for.I listened for something to come from her came from her.I looked at her again.I decided that I needed to leave before I lost control.I went through the window and left.I walked back I got there it was about an hour before school started.

"What happened?"Alice asked once I entered the house.

"I can't read her mind"I answered.

We all went to our rooms and got ready for we were done we all got into my Volvo.I drove us to school.

**Please review and I will be happy to answer any questions**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella:

My alarm clock went off at 6:00am.I trough it at the wall to turn it off and it stopped making that stupid noise.I got up and went downstairs to get breakfast.I ate a granola bar and drank some milk.I went upstairs when I was done, to my room.I put on the outfit Luna chose for me for my first day of top was a loose red blouse that I thighed the strings at the back,I loved the way the dark blue boot cut jeans fit me, I adored the black ballet shoes, and the necklace with a crescent moon was well match with some black hoop earrings, finished with a bracelet that matched one of Luna's(its a twin thing).I left my hair down(its shoulder length),I always loved how wavy my hair is.I put on some mascara,eyeliner,light red eyeshadow,and cherry lip I looked in the mirror.I thought I looked like a model.

I grabbed my backpack,dark jean jacket,keys,and iPod on my way out.I opened the car and got in.I turned on the car and plugged in my iPod(me and Luna can't live without them).Right before I hit play for Adam Lambert's For your entertainment I remembered to put on my eye color changes to what my mood is(it's one of my gifts).The only way to see the true color of my eyes are way I'm at eyes are milk chocolate brown and that is the color of my I was finished with putting on my contacts, I hit play on my iPod.I sang along with the song:

_So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up,heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby_

_Let's go,its my show,baby,do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that i'm gonna display  
__I told you,Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until its over_

_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause its about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought that an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about-_

I didn't let the song finish because I had already parked at the school and was getting out of the car.I put my iPod in my backpack and headed for the office building."Hi, i'm Isabella Swan and I was told to come here to pick up some papers."I told the woman sitting behind the front desk.I think Charlie told me that her name was .

"Oh!Well here is your schedule and map of the school,dear."She said with a smile while handing me the papers.

"Thank you.I'll be off then."I turned around and walked I was out of the office I was greeted by a boy with short blonde hair and pale skin with blue eyes. Compared to most of the guys I seen he was kinda cute.

"Hi,I'm must be Isabella."was what he said but what he thought was_ WOW she is H-O-T.__ she knows how to start a party in my at the size of her boobs those things are HUGE._Well by the way he think of me I could tell that if I flirted with him I could make him do anything,not that couldn't do that before by just messing with his mind(I just don't like invading people's minds).Me and Luna can read,control, erase,and about anything to a is a lot better at controlling minds than is the only person that can control me and it gets annoying but at lease I can trust her to not tell my secrets.

"Hi Mike and if you don't mind I like to be called Bella."I said with a fake smile.

"Sure"he said._I'll do whatever you long as I can take you on a date on maybe the back of my car._

" you show me where my classes are?"I knew he would say some reason humans fall to the ground at my feet(not literary but you get it).

"Of course"he looked at my schedule and lead me to my first class."I'll see you after this class and take you to the next."

"Okay."I said and headed into the classroom.I walked over to the teacher and said"I'm new student."

"Yes,of wherever you want."_Great another A+ student,well at lease your Swan's kid._

"Thank you"Some teachers just hate smart students.I sat next to a girl with dark was pretty for the most I read her mind I could tell that she wanted me to hang around her so she could some of the spotlight.

_She's pretty but not nearly as much as her boobs are bigger than all the attention she's getting I might let her hang around me and then I can get some attention too._" name is Jessica,you must be Isabella."she said with a smile.

"Hi,I like to be called Bella."I said with a smile rest of class went by was waiting for me when I got out of class."Hi Mike"

"Hi Bella,how was class?"he asked while leading me to my next class.

"Boring but thats how class always has been for me."he chuckled and agreed with was like that until lead me to the lunch line and showed me to his his friends.I met two boys Erik and Tyler(both thought I was hot).A girl named Lauren that hated me because I caught the eyes of almost all of the boys and a few girls(sadly its not the first time).And a shy girl named Angela was very nice to me.I liked her best because she was truly a nice person.I herd the door of the cafeteria open and felt the air I breathed through my nose I smelled vampires.I looked up and saw five vampires getting their lunch."Who are they?"I asked.

"They are the Cullen and Hale."answered explained to me who they were._She doesn't have a chance with Edward._Some girls can't take rejection she was done explaining to me her mind when through when Edward rejected her.

I was surprised when I didn't laugh out phone made a beep that meant that I had a text.

**What's so funny?Are you trying to make me laugh in class.**Being twins sometimes we knew what the other was feeling.

_Tell you later._I text back.

"What was that?"Asked Mike.

"My sister was asking how was my day so far."

"You have a sister?Does she go here?"asked Jessica.

"No she lives in Seattle at one of the university.  
She got a scholarship when she was thirteen.I don't get to see her that much because she's so busy."

"She got a scholarship at thirteen?How?"ask Mike

"She's really smart.I could have gotten one to but my mom wanted me to be a kid.  
Our dad just wanted her to be happy so her let go."

"What do you mean you could have gone to university?"Jessica asked.

"We were both smart kids and still are.I can't count how many scholarships I've been offered."

"I didn't know that you could get offered a scholarship at that even legal?"

"Not unless the government gives the okay."**(I don't know if it is)**

"And they said yes?"

" when I got offered a scholar at a school in Seattle last year I chose to finish my junior year in Forks."

Right when I finished talking the bell rang and I went to Biology.

* * *

**I am working on another story.**

**Thanks for the people who put the story on their favorites.**

**Does anyone want help with their story's?I have no life so I could help you.**

**Can I get more reviews?**


	4. Author's note

Author's note

I know how annoying these things can be.  
but I'm having a bit of trouble with ideas.

It would be very helpful to get some.  
Thank you for your time and waiting.

Please comment and review  
**I'm sooooooo ****sorry. **


	5. Chapter 4

I Bella:

When I walked in the classroom I smelled vampire again.I looked around and saw that the only seat was next to Edward Cullen.  
_Great I get to sit next to the blood drinker.  
_This had to be a joke.  
Mutants and vampires don't do well.

I walked over to the table and toke my seat.  
"Hello my name is Edward Cullen."_I can't believe Emmet is blackmailing me to do this._

"I'm sure you already know what my name is.I also know that your being black mailed into talking to me."  
Okay it might be a little rude but I couldn't help but laugh at his face.  
_Beep._Damn I hope I didn't make Luna laugh in class.I thought while I looked at my phone.  
**Your lucky I'm in the hallway,but now I'm getting weird looks.  
**_ I still get to keep my car?  
_**I shouldn't let you but going to school in a police car would be hell.  
**_Is that a yes?  
_**What do you think?  
**_Thank you times a billion  
_**Whatever  
**_I'll text you later the teacher just came in.  
_**Later**

I had just realized Edward was looking at my phone which meant he read the whole thing.  
"Do you mind?Didn't your mother tech you manners but then again if she  
chose that outfit then she's must be blind."  
I know I was being a bitch but he was a vampire  
we have to stay away from each other as much as possible.

His eyes widened and he faced the front of the class.i smirked and toke notes.  
When class ended I went to gym and got the clothes and just watched.  
School was over in a flash. I was walking to my car in no time.  
When I was about ten feet away someone taped me on the shoulder.  
I turned around saw that it was Edward.  
"Yes?"

"Sorry but did I say something to upset you?"  
Great now I feel guilty.

"No but my father told me not to talk to vampires."  
I said calmly and walk to my car.  
When I got home I went to the kitchen and saw that there was no food.  
I went back to the car and drove to the store.  
I got about a weeks worth of food and headed home.

I made Luna's famous homemade lasagna.  
Charlie loves this stuff.I love it too.  
I made about five pan fulls.  
By the time the fifth came out Charlie got home.  
"Um Bella isn't this a bit much food?"

"Sorry dad but I didn't eat lunch plus  
I haven't had this recipe in a couple of months."  
I said sheepishly.  
I can fit 50 pounds of food in my stomach without getting full.

"Its fine but why didn't you eat lunch?"

"Have you ever seen school food?Not even I can at that stuff without gagging."

"That bad uh?No wonder Luna was always making so much food."

"The better the taste buds the more you gag eating that stuff."

10 minutes later:

"I'm surprised your sister would have eaten 4 1/2 pans of lasagna in 5 not 10 minutes."said Charlie

"Have you seen what she can eat in 15 minutes?She's worst than a hungry wolf."I've seen it...I had nightmares for two weeks.

"I didn't need that image in my head but thanks for that Bella."

"Your welcome.I'm gonna hit the hay kay Charlie."

"Night Bella."

"You to Charlie."  
With that I went to my room.I called Luna to see how she was doing.  
Luna like always was one step ahead of me.  
The second I closed my door my phone started ringing.

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight,we break up  
We kiss,we make up

I ran and picked up the phone from the desk were I put it  
when I was doing homework."Hello?"

" you want to tell me why I almost laughed in class and laughed in the hallway?"

"You almost laughed in class because this girl  
was telling me how this guy doesn't date  
while she was thinking of when he rejected  
her."

"And why did I laugh in the hallway?"

"I sit next to the guy who doesn't  
date in was looking at my phone  
when we were texting.I said that his  
mother must be blind for him not  
to have any manners.I also insulted  
his face he made was  
worth a thousand bucks."

"Now I see why I laughed.  
Try not to get me to laugh in  
class."

"I'll how was your day?"

"Does it ever change?  
The same as ever.  
I need to go to school  
tomorrow so night.  
Oh and its gonna be  
a hot one so you might  
wanna sleep in your underwear."

"Thanks.  
Night."  
I hung up the phone and grabbed  
my underwear and a towel.I went  
to the bathroom and toke a shower.

When I came out I quickly dried myself  
and put on a black bra and panties set  
that said gamble**(on profile)**.  
I looked out the hallway to make sure  
Charlie wouldn't see me.

I ran to my room and closed the door.  
I'm not imbarest by my body but  
I knew if Charlie saw me like this  
he would kill every man that  
looked at bra size is  
i have to get  
DDD.I have caught a lot of  
guys looking at  
happens to Luna a to.  
The guys we grew up with  
tend to beat them up.  
The guys not our boobs.

I got under the covers  
and listened to my Ipod.  
Within about half an hour  
I started to feel like I was  
about yo knock out I turned  
it off and fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews and ideas are welcome and needed.**


	6. Author's note 2

Dear readers,

I must admit I was having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas.  
I still need ideas but I need to say why I managed to put up my last  
chapter.I must say that if it were not for **Little Angel of Love** I  
wouldn't have come up with ideas.  
Because if it wasn't for your suggestion  
I wouldn't have so many ideas right now.  
And for that I owe you the biggest thank you.

In the future of this story I will add two  
new characters.  
They will be friends with Bella.  
But will they be new people  
or old friends  
from her past?Will they  
be mutants?

You will find out soon.  
Until then goodbye  
and I love you all.

**-Goth bitch**


	7. Chapter 5

**This story is now being co-written by Little Angel of Love  
If you get confused ask me and I will explain **

* * *

Edward:

Once everyone was in the car I sped off to the road.  
_Were you doing what I think you were doing Eddie?_Thought Emmet.  
I glared at him through the rear view mirror.  
All he did was put on the cheesiest grin I've seen.  
_Their is no shame in getting laid.  
_Something told me that he was going  
to tell the family that I 'got laid'.

"You wouldn't dare."  
I had just parked and the others were  
already outside.  
_How about you talk to the girl in bio  
__and I stay quiet?  
_"Alright fine."

Lunch:

When we entered the lunch room I looked for  
Isabella.  
All the thoughts I heard we all  
about how she looked.  
All the boys  
saw her as a new toy.  
As well as some of the girls.

_Edward are you alright?You feel weird._

"I'm fine Jasper.I just didn't think  
some of the girls would think  
of the new girl as a toy."I shuddered

"What?"Asked Alice.

"Their seems to be girls that  
are checking Isabella out."

"No wonder more people  
are feeling lust than I  
thought."said Jasper.

I heard a beep and  
looked around for  
the source  
eyes found Isabella  
looking at a phone.  
It looked like she  
was texting some  
bell rang  
and I headed to bio.

I got there and  
sat at my table.  
Isabella came in  
and the teacher  
told her to sit next  
to me.  
"Hello my name is  
Edward Cullen."  
_I can't believe that  
__Emmet is blackmailing  
__me to do this._

_"I'm sure you already know what my name is.I also know that your being black mailed into talking to me."  
_I was so surprised that she that laughed at  
me it took me some time to recover.

_Beep._I looked over to her  
and saw that she got her  
phone out.I looked over  
and read her texts coming  
and from.

**Your lucky I'm in the hallway,but now I'm getting weird looks.  
**_I still get to keep my car?  
_**I shouldn't let you but going to school in a police car would be hell.  
**_Is that a yes?  
_**What do you think?  
**_Thank you times a billion.  
_**Whatever.  
**_I'll talk to you later teacher just came in.  
_**Later.**

"Do you mind?Didn't your mother tech you manners but then again if she  
chose that outfit then she's must be blind."  
My eyes widened and I turned to face  
the front of the the  
class ended I almost ran to my car.

When I saw Isabella come out I  
walked over to her and tapped  
her shoulder and she turned  
around and said "Yes?"

"Sorry but did I say something to upset you?"  
A look of guilt was shown on her face.

"No but my father told me not to talk to  
vampires."She said calmly and turned  
around and walked to her car.

I ran at human pace to my car.  
once everyone was in I sped  
away from the school and  
to home.

When we got there  
I told everyone that  
we needed Carlisle  
for a family meeting.

I went to my room  
to try to figure things  
out.

4 hours later:

Once Carlisle  
got home I  
explained about  
Isabella.

"I wonder why that  
name reminds me of  
little red."Said Carlisle.

"I see I'm not the  
only one."Said Esme.

"Who's little red?"Emmet

"Do remember when I had to  
go to Seattle a few years back?"  
We nodded our heads."I toke Esme  
because they said that their were  
children.I forget why these two  
twins were so were  
both girls around five years old.  
It was hard to tell the difference.  
The only difference was that  
one had candy red hair and brown  
other had midnight blue  
hair and black eyes.  
You could  
also look at their clothes and see  
witch one had sunglasses on.  
The reason why I say  
you could tell the difference  
by their clothes is because  
that little blue always  
had black ,shirts,  
shoes,and everything  
else.

They were so different  
but so red  
liked talking about  
the joys of  
blue if you could get  
her to talk she would  
tell you about death  
and sad things like  
that,but they would  
say that 'we were  
meant to live and to  
time will come  
but that is because  
we have fate.'For  
being so young they  
were very wise.

They would call each  
other black and white,  
red and blue, yin and  
yang,and a lot of other  
one could  
help but fall in love  
with should  
be around 17 now.  
I don't think we have  
a picture of them."

"Was their real names  
blue and red?"Emmet.

"No,but I can't remember  
what they were."Esme

"I do remember that their  
voices were  
might have been why little  
blue didn't talk much."Carlisle.

"Do you think that you  
could talk to Isabella  
tomorrow Edward?"Esme

"I can't make any promises  
but I'll try."

"Well I think this family  
meeting is over."Carlisle

"I'm going to go out  
for a run"I headed out  
before anyone could  
object.I ran to the  
Swans house.

I looked in the window  
and made the mistake  
of snapping a twig.I  
saw her lift her head  
in my direction and I  
moved so that I could  
see her but she couldn't  
see me.I saw her get up  
and I also saw what she  
was had  
a bra and panties that said  
gamble pulled on  
a long shirt that went up  
to her thigh and a pair of  
sneakers and went down  
stairs and went through  
the front looked  
around but didn't see me.  
She went back to her room  
and took of her shoes  
and went back to sleep.

When the sun rose  
I went back home  
to get ready for school.

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Author's Note 3

Author's Note:

My apologies to my dear readers.  
I must say that I am taking a break  
from Fanfiction.I can not promise  
when I'll start writing again,I will  
try to make it on November 24,2010.  
That will be the day I turn thirteen.

I will try to write one chapter for  
each story as well as write a new  
story.

Fare well until then my be loved readers.  
Love,  
Dark Queen is what i'm called  
(or as some may know me as)  
_Goth Bitch_


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess is my birthday I am now 13.**

**This story is now up for adoption.  
**


End file.
